Greg and Sarah
by Adam Decker
Summary: Mr. Ratburn's class discovers friends they never knew they had. Oneshot. Provides insight into extras.


Greg and Sarah

Written by Adam Decker

Overview: You've seen them in a lot of episodes, but what do you really know about these two? People thought to be extras will be known.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur. If I did, I would not draw these two people as background characters forever. I am referring to the grey bunny and the yellowish bunny in 3rd grade with Arthur and the rest of them. I've decided to name them Greg and Sarah and give them a whole story. Also, this is completely separate from my other Arthur story, "The New Kid." A lot of people have liked that, so be sure to read that as well. This is probably a standalone, but you'll never know if it will stay that way or not. I could incorporate these characters into future stories. I hope you enjoy this story.

It was a normal day like any other at Elwood Elementary. All the students in third grade were listening to Mr. Ratburn talk about Science. It was boring as usual. There were two students sitting together in class. They have never been noticed that much before, but were members of this class nonetheless. Suddenly, Mr. Ratburn called on one of them to answer a question.

"Greg," asked Mr. Ratburn, "why do kids look like their parents?"

"It's because of genetics," said the grey bunny. It startled people in the class when they heard him talk. They didn't know what to expect and the voice they would hear in any instance of this would not be what they expect. They listened to more of what he had to say. "You see you inherit one set of genes from you father and another from your mother. That's why you can look like them, but never really are them. (Author's Note: Who knew that Biology class would come in handy someday?)"

"Very good Greg," said Mr. Ratburn. The class continued as normal. When they took a break for recess, some of the classmates got together.

"Who is Greg?" asked Francine. "I don't think he's been here before."

"Actually," said Arthur, "I think that he has always been here and he's just never been important before. (Author's Note: Don't you love the fact that there are only three walls?)"

"I think we should get to know them," said Brain.

"What do you mean by them?" asked Sue Ellen.

"Well," said Brain, "Don't you notice that there's always a girl with him?"

"I don't think she's always with him," said Arthur.

"I'm really confused," said Buster. "Aren't there a lot of people that exist in the background, over and over again, that we know nothing about?"

"If this were a TV show," said Brain, "they'd be extras."

"I'm glad we aren't extras," said Arthur.

"Yeah," said Binky, "like you'd ever be an extra."

"Maybe if he was in something else," said Buster.

"You know, we are probably extras to someone," said Brain. "It's only logical."

"Well let's be glad we aren't that way," said Arthur. "But we should find out about these people."

"Yeah," said Brain. "We're in the same class and have never met them before."

Elsewhere on the playground, Greg was talking to Sarah, his fraternal twin.

"People are surprised to see us," said Greg.

"We've always been a part of their lives," said Sarah. "What about Max?"

"Oh, yeah," said Greg. "He's our friend. He looks like Arthur, only albino and without glasses. (Author's Note: It's another extra. Do you really need extras in cartoons? Well, at least you don't have to pay anyone for the work in cartoons like you do in any other show or movie since there is no work being done. He is in the opening credits, and I'm not sure what else if anything else.) Come to think about it, I don't think we see him except at the beginning of the day."

"That's weird, but back to us. I think it is time people know who we are," said Sarah.

"That sounds good to me," said Greg.

"It would be weird to see us all the time and never be important."

"Sort of like the people at church."

"I guess we can't say it never happens."

At lunch, Arthur and Buster sat down with Greg and Sarah. They got to talking.

"I'm sorry that we haven't noticed you lately," said Arthur. "Come to think of it, I don't think we've noticed you two at all."

"I guess this is how people act in the city," said Greg. "You can be in the same class as someone else and no one even knows it."

"I've heard that in small towns, you can't go anywhere without being recognized by another citizen there," said Sarah. (Author's Note: It's true.)

"Is that true for everyone?" asked Arthur.

"No," said Sarah, "just if you live there with them."

"Our mom and dad came from a small town," said Greg. "In fact, if they were from the same city, they might have never met."

"So I guess that sometimes we should act like we're from a small town," said Arthur.

"What do you like?" asked Buster.

"Well, I'm really into history," said Greg, "and also outer space."

"I love outer space!" exclaimed Buster. "Tell me, what do you know about aliens?"

"I still don't know if they'll come in peace or if they'll want to take over the world," said Greg very seriously.

"We'll never know until they come," said Buster. "That's why we should be ready at all times."

"I have an emergency protection kit for all alien purposes," said Greg. "Let's just hope that they aren't spying on us right now."

"They probably are," said Buster.

Everything was getting better for Greg and Sarah. They got to finally meet everyone here. It was a great learning experience and everyone became friends.

The End


End file.
